phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol
After I put out the call for some help with the Recent Changes Patrol, a few people responded. Then someone realized the obvious: if we split up reviewing the Recent Changes into different areas, then it becomes less work. Each person can focus on the area they want to be responsible for, rather than having to look at everything. No one person will have to spend a long period of time playing catch-up. The "Primary monitors" will be the person(s) who want to make that area their main part of the Patrol. "Secondary monitors" indicate other areas a person is interested in reviewing, but after their main areas are done. They can help out if the Primary monitors are falling behind, or if they have extra time. There can be more than one person as the primary and secondary for each area. If you are already a part of the Patrol, you can sign up right away for one or more areas. Please choose at least one Primary and one Secondary area. If you do not currently have Rollback rights, you can submit your name for consideration to receive those rights and be part of the Patrol. (Most users can fix mistakes and poor edits, but the Patrol allows you to mark that an edit has been checked.) Directions for how to filter the Recent Changes list are available in the section of the Recent changes patrol help page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Namespaces "Admin required? = Maybe" means that an admin would be able to immediately delete a problem file and move it without leaving a redirect behind, but this is not mandatory. Voting Monitoring votes involves making sure that they are signed and have not been altered by another user. Discussions Any discussions about what is involved with this proposal should be entered here. I want to thank everyone that is participating. It's working great so far. We no longer have a backlog of unchecked edits and this has allowed me to get some work done on other parts of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : I just did a check on the edits during the last 30 days. Looks like everything was checked and marked as patrolled, so people have been keeping up with the effort. Thanks again, everybody. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It seems like I am the only one who is patrolling the wiki's edits. Maybe this plan could be changed or restarted. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at the voting area and realized that since this forum was created in 2010, the way voting is done now is completely different than how it was done back then. This probably should be updated to reflect how voting is done now and not how it was done in 2010. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Patrol applications If you have a good working knowledge of Phineas and Ferb episodes and would like to be considered for the Patrol, use the Rollback requests page to apply. Previous applications * Patrickau 26 02:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : You already have Rollback rights, so you should choose the areas you want to monitor. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * 12:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) - I think I would go mainly for the songs. : You have to sign up for an account to be eligible for the Patrol since that is the only way Patrol rights can be granted by the system. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, sorry... Do I have to remove my name? 21:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who will work on the recently changed songs whether I'm part of the patrol or not! ::: You can continue to check edits and fix them like you have been. You just aren't able to mark that you've checked the edit. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * Anonymous user: I can also help make sure that our episode articles are accurate. 13:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : That will help, because there will always be people that want to ruin a good thing for any number of reasons. The more people that are double-checking the edits, the better. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) * I know I have not made as many edits in the past but I am trying to make up for lost time and would like to help! Team Doofenshmirtz 01:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Approved. Rollback rights have been granted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Phineas18 10:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to monitor the voting parts. : Though you signed up near the beginning of the year, I'd like to see some more edits before you're given Rollback rights. However, you can still help out with checking the voting. Make sure other people's votes are not changed or removed, watch to see that people are casting multiple votes, etc. Anything you can do to help will be appreciated. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Edits by Phineas18 dropped off noticably after September and were mainly for the voting forums rather than the main pages where patroling the edits is needed. If he wishes to reapply, he can do so after resuming editing. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *StacyFan 10:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : We missed this application. If he wishes to reapply, he can do so. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *Anonymous user: not a user, but comes often, eps can be my choice and blog comments and voting 07:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : You have to have an account in order to be given any user rights. You can still help out unofficially by looking at the edits people are making and fixing any problems, then alert an administrator if there's something else that needs to be cleaned up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I am X x3 (XXX) and just blanked fakes. I always go to Special:WikiActivity and the Recent changes. :: 01:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) XXX likes this Football X-7 stadium